1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biomedical homogenizing device and, more particularly, to a biomedical homogenizing device capable of providing a desirable performance in homogenization.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the research of molecular biology, DNA, RNA or protein samples usually have to be extracted from target materials for further identification or tests, so that a researcher may process a following procedure such as an observation on reactions of the samples to a specific factor. Generally, target materials, such as tissues, cells or germs may be initially mixed with impurities or in an undue size and are impossible for extraction. Therefore, a homogenizing process homogenizing the target materials is necessary.
Conventionally, the homogenizing process is performed such as by centrifugal forces, ultrasonic waves, or mechanical cutting. Taking the homogenizing process of a tissue by mechanical cutting for an example, the tissue is previously received in a vessel, and a tubal blade with slits on its wall is then inserted into the vessel and is turned. Thus, the tissue is cut by the tubal blade, and broken pieces of the tissue are spurted out of the tubal blade through the slits while the tubal blade turns in high speed. However, there may be many tissue pieces that are too large to pass through the slits and that are attached to the inner wall of the tubal blade, which lead to a worse result of the homogenizing process. Besides, these remaining tissue pieces may contaminate the next target material when the tubal blade is used for the next time, since it is hard to entirely clean the tubal blade with the complex structure, thus lowering the accuracy in experimental result of the next target material.
Therefore, most of the present homogenizing processes are performed by centrifuge-homogenizing devices. Taking the homogenizing process of a tissue by a centrifuge-homogenizing device for an example, a ball and the tissue are put into a vessel together, and the vessel is then mounted onto the centrifuge-homogenizing device. Accordingly, the ball may repeatedly dash the tissue to break the tissue into small pieces. However, the vessel receiving the ball and the tissue is merely rotated about one shaft in the conventional centrifuge-homogenizing device. Thus, the homogenizing effect is apparently limited even if the vessel can be driven to rotate about the shaft at a high rotational speed or in a speed range between highest and lowest rotational speeds which are greatly different. Namely, the ball is likely to sink to a bottom of the vessel away from the shaft and cannot dash the tissue throughout the vessel.
It is therefore the primary objective of this invention to provide a biomedical homogenizing device having a high dashing rate toward a target material, to enhance homogenizing efficiency.